Mike "Spike" Scarlatti
|portrayed.by = |app.first = |app.last = |applist.lnk = hide }} 'Michelangelo "Spike" Scarlatti ' works as the demolitions and tactical technician for Team One. He comes off as the 'baby' of the team, even though he's got years of experience of being on the SRU over Sam Braddock and Rafik Rousseau . He's usually in charge of hi-tech intel from the van and operates an anti-explosives robot which he fondly refers to as 'Babycakes'. He is a constantly happy and optimistic young man who is always willing to help others and is deeply touched by his job. He lives with his mother and father and is quite pleased to be incredibly in touch with his Italian heritage and speaks the language fluently. He was nicknamed 'Spike' because of his once 'spiky' hair. His badge number is 3496 as stated in episode 415 "Blue on Blue". In the same episode, (Blue on Blue) it is said he started working with the SRU in 2005. Relationships Though previously rejected by Winnie Camden in 'In Eyes', the two become an official couple in the series finale 'Keep the Peace'. Family In the finale of Season 3 'Fault Lines', it is revealed that Scarlatti's father is sick and dying with no hope at survival. His Father is also furious and ashamed that his son is in the SRU and won't speak or make any attempt to repair his relationship with him until he quits However despite this he seems To regret this and completely change his mind because Spike actually shows up to be there for him In 'Shockwave' (4x07) while attempting to disarm a bomb that would destroy an enormous part of downtown Toronto, he gets a call from his mother. She is at the hospital with his father - he took a turn for the worse and isn't expected to live the night. Although terribly conflicted, Scarlatti decides to stay on the call and manages to disarm the massive bomb with seconds to spare. After hugs from his team, Scarlatti rushes to the hospital and is greeted by his mother who bursts into tears at the sight of him. He sits by his father's bedside and listens to him as he finally confesses: "Michael, I'm scared," to which Scarlatti grasps his hand and replies: "It's okay, I'm here. We're all here." The credits roll, and it is revealed in a subsequent episode that his father has died. Friends Lewis "Lou" Young Scarlatti and Lou were best friends and frequently paired on the field; they even made a leisure trip to Ocho Rios together and would call playfully check-in with one another when asked to work overtime. Lou had also been Scarlatti's wing-man when he was hooking up with a girl named Bridget. In , Scarlatti tries to save Lou's life when he steps on a landmine but is unsuccessful as Lou decides to sacrifice himself in order to keep Scarlatti from endangering himself any further. Lou's death had enormous adverse effects on Scarlatti, as seen in several episodes following his death. Sam Braddock Though Scarlatti and Sam start out as distant colleagues, they grow closer over time. Their friendship never runs as deeply as Scarlatti's friendship with Lou, but they become close enough that in Episode:Blue On Blue, when approached by Sam's sister Natalie for a relationship, Scarlatti decides to let her down easy in order to avoid jeopardizing his professional and friendly relationship with Sam. In , after Sam is unable to defuse his bomb, Scarlatti is reminded of how he lost Lou and very nearly loses his ability to focus on the task at hand. However, when Sam calls in as unharmed, Scarlatti's determination to stop Marcus Faber redoubles. Trivia * Spike lives in Woodbridge, an area just outside the metropolis of Toronto famous for having a large number of Italian immigrants. * He's scared of woods/forests -- "his people" (Romansh in his case Roman-Canadians) don't like them because of their poor track record at battles fought in woods. * He lives in his parents basement until his mother moves back to Italy in season 4. Before then, he had never lived on his own. * His mother both cooks for Spike and does his laundry. She never listens to his caution to line dry his pants, which causes some shrinkage. * He's a good uncle. He took his nephew to see 'The Lion King' on a weekend. (206 - The Fortress) * He's not just a geek: "He's a geek with combat skills, that's why the ladies love him." As spoken by Ed in episode 214 "Coming to you Live." * Sergio Di Zio makes a guest appearance as Spike in the The Listener, a Canadian sci-fi drama focusing on Toronto paramedics. In season 3, episode 8, Spike gets stitches in his arm from a door charge explosion and converses with paramedic Osman "Oz" Bey, whom he had received medical attention from before. He is seen in full SRU uniform and complimented by a passing nurse. Category:SRU: Team One Category:Police Officers Category:Constables Category:Living characters